An Unexpected Vacation
by minionsallonsy
Summary: Mulder wakes Scully early one morning. Is this another X File or the start of something new?


Hi everyone sorry it's been so long since I've written anything. This is my first X Files story so feedback would be appreciated! Enjoy!

* * *

A knocking at the door roused Scully from her peaceful slumber. Immediately her hand reached for her gun from her bedside table. The knocking came again.

"Scully it's me," came the voice faintly from the hallway.

Sighing heavily, Scully put down the gun and instead grabbed a robe on her way to the door. Sliding the bolt out, she opened the door, blinking at the harsh light of the hallway. "Mulder, it's 4 o'clock in the morning. What's so urgent that you couldn't wait another couple hours to tell me about."

"Go pack a bag, Scully. We're heading out to Minnesota. I've booked us two tickets on a 7 o'clock flight out to St. Paul. We're going to be there a few days and pack something to go swimming in too."

"Mulder what is this about? Is this another one of your wild goose chases?"

Mulder grinned down at her, "I'm just seeing how long your little legs can keep up with me for."

She punched him in the arm, "Well unless you want me to bite your head off before we even get to the airport, I suggest you make me some coffee."

"Yes ma'am," Mulder said, heading off to start the coffee pot in her kitchen.

Scrubbing at her face, Scully yawned. There weren't many people she'd allow to wake her at the early hours of the morning for anything other than emergencies, but Mulder was one of them. She couldn't stay mad at him for very long with his incredible energy and puppy face. It was nearly impossible to say no to that. She had no idea if he knew she was onto him. One too many early mornings of random hunts for X Files in beautiful locations had led her to believe he just wanted excuses to be around her more. She honestly did enjoy those moments. Just the two of them on long car rides to the middle of nowhere. Sometimes she purposely fell asleep against his shoulder while they were driving for extended periods of time. She smiled at the thought as she opened her drawer to pack.

"Hey Mulder," she called out to the kitchen, "How long are we going to be gone for?"

"Maybe a week, tops. It depends if we find what we're looking for."

"What are we looking for, Mulder?"

"Oh you know… there's a monster that's been attacking campers in the region and I thought we'd better look into it."

"Don't tell me you're planning on us camping for the week."

Mulder popped his head around the doorframe. "No we're staying in a rental near the campground. We'll have the place all to ourselves," he winked.

Scully turned her head away to hide the faint blush that was starting to rise in her cheeks. "Thanks, Mulder. Now where's that coffee."

"Oh right," he said, hurrying away to get the mugs.

She laughed as she turned back to the dresser, pulling out a few shirts and shorts to wear. _I doubt I'll be needing any pantsuit this week,_ she mused. _At least I hope I won't, but it wouldn't hurt to throw something nice in._ She opened up her closet and pulled out a few dresses, quickly hiding them in her suitcase. _I can't let him know I'm onto him, at least not yet._

"Here's your coffee, Scully. Just how you like it," Mulder smiled, handing her a steaming mug.

"Thanks, Mulder. So do you have all your things already?"

"Already packed in the car. You about ready to go?"

"I just need to grab a few more things and then I'll be ready. How about you check my fridge and see if there's anything that's going to die this week." She couldn't help but tease him. He always seemed to have a knack for whisking her off on an adventure right after she'd stocked up on groceries.

"Don't keep me waiting too long."

She smiled at his retreating back, _He really does have a nice butt. FOCUS Dana. Packing for vacation with Mulder._

Ten minutes later Scully carried her bag into the living room, "Alright we can go now."

"Sure you got everything? That's an awfully small bag for a week. Usually when I tell you we're going to be gone that long you pack a lot more."

"I guess I just felt like packing light this trip."

"Less for me to carry then," Mulder smiled, taking the bag from her hands. Scully didn't protest, knowing it was better to just let him be gentlemanly.

A short ride later they were at the airport and boarding their plane. He gave her the window seat, taking the aisle seat. She knew this wouldn't last long. With his long legs, he'd be complaining not even a half hour into the flight. He put their bags into the overhead compartment. There was going to be one stop on their way there, making the trip nearly 4 hours.

Mulder balled up his London Fog into some semblance of a pillow and leaned back in his seat. Scully pulled out the book she'd been reading. As she got engrossed in the book, she became aware of a warm weight on her left shoulder. Looking down, she was greeted with a face full of Mulder hair. Subconsciously she nuzzled her nose into his hair and was rewarded with him snuggling closer into her shoulder. She gently kissed the top of his head before getting back into her book.

About an hour later she was startled awake by a tickling at the base of her neck. Absentmindedly she swiped a hand at the annoyance, only to be greeted with an annoyed sound. She started, realizing she'd just hit Mulder in the face.

"Does someone not like being gently woken from her slumber?" Mulder teased, looking hurt.

"You're fine Mulder, just startled me that's all."

"Well my legs hurt. Trade seats with me?"

Scully sighs, "Alright. Fine."

Mulder stands up, moving into the aisle while Scully takes his vacated spot. She shifts her legs over towards her former spot so he can slide past.

"You're the best, Scully," Mulder smiles, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

She makes a noncommittal noise back at him. "Go to sleep Mulder. I think you're going to need all your rest once we get there."

He settled his head against her shoulder once more. "I guess you won't mind this then. It's my favorite position to sleep in on the plane."

The rest of the flight passed uneventfully. Scully read a large portion of her book, and Mulder got his desired nap in. Upon exiting the plane, Scully shivered. There was over a 10 degree difference between DC and St. Paul. Mulder shrugged off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She smiled up at him in silent thanks. This vacation was going to be great.


End file.
